Hearts of the Lost
by ryou-fire-angel777
Summary: Just.....just....move on. Forget this fic ever existed. I'm keeping it here so people can know what a Mary-Sue is. Please, feel free to use this as an example.


HOO RAY!!!!!!! FIRST FIC ON FF.NET!! YAY!!! PARTY!!!!!!! or not....

A fic by Jody Miyamoto, She who does not believe in Paragraphs

I wrote this fic out of sheer curiosity. I wanted to experiment with something that I don't think has ever been attempted before, but if someone has already done this, I'm sorry. 

Well, here it goes(by the way, It's in Kagami's point of view, and this duel never really happened)Kagami(OC)/Yami and Yugi pairing (itsy bitsy hints of het)

  


I laid down the card face down. It was a long, hard duel with him. I started to question myself on why I ever challenged the creator of Duel Monsters. There was much more at stake here than I had ever known before. Not only was my loved one's soul at stake, but my own was as well. I was down by three hundred life points. Pegasus had seven hundred while I had merely four hundred. "I lay one card face down" I told him, "And I play the Umi Stallion in attack mode!" There was a flash of blue light as a beautiful cerulean horse rose from a column of water on the field. " I don't know what good that'll do you. My Manga-Rioran has higher attack points than that monster. Attack Manga Rioran!" Pegasus commanded as that disgusting toon like creature attacked the Stallion. 

I flipped over the trap card I had played. "I play the trap card White Illusion! It makes your Manga Rioran unable to attack me for two turns!" I said, finally having some hope of winning. But I knew that I had to win or he would be trapped forever within the card. What he did next I did not expect. "I play the Trap Master! All traps are now disabled! This game is over! You have lost!" he said. I felt tears fall down my face. I had failed him. All of them. I would become part of his sick collection of tortured souls. "I'm sorry, Yugi." I whispered to myself. "I have failed you, my love." Tears were now rushing down my face. I knew that my fate was sealed. "You have lost, but you fought valiantly, I'll give you that. My victory entitles me to your Millennium Amulet, and your soul!" He said as he laughed maliciously. "Just get it over with, you sick bastard! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" I remembered after Yugi had lost to the sick creator. He had fought so hard, and when I saw his empty shell lying on the field, I pulled the pocket knife to Pegasus's throat and threatened to kill him. He let me have a second chance in rescuing him by a duel, and told me if I lost, he'd take my soul as well. Here I was, waiting for him to just get it all over with. I knew that my fate was sealed. "I said get it over with!" I yelled at him. I knew that trying to escape was useless. He's a millionare, he'd easily track me down and make it harder on my parents. His Millennium eye began to glow a strange iridescent white. I felt a strange power welling up within me. The time had come. I had just enough time to utter my final words."I've failed everyone......" I felt myself being lifted from my body and for a mere second, I stared into my own, blank souless face. I felt myself being pulled away as my souless form fell down on its knees and fell down on the board. All around me went black. 

When I had awakened I looked around. All was dark. There was no torture greater than this. I was alone and afraid, and there was no one to comfort me. I tried to remind myself that I wasn't the only one going through this, but that made it even worse on me. Yugi was going through this too. I had known him for quite a while. We had been good friends since kindergarden, and I knew he was much more sensitive than I was. He was must have been taking this much harder than I was. I wished more than anything to reach out to him and give him comfort, I even tried to once, but it was all in vain. I laid down and cried, for there was no more to do. I was forever a prisoner of Pegasus's sick game. I didn't know if I would ever be rescued. All hope seemed lost, for I was trapped in a cell of unimaginable torture, one that the human soul could never know.

  


What will happen next? Stay tuned! By the way, from now on, I'm Jody, and I don't own Yugioh or anything else but this Game Boy Color and a whole lotta other crap.


End file.
